monsterhighfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Frankie Stein
Frankie Stein – córka potwora Frankensteina. Ma zaledwie 15 dni. Jest bardzo przyjazna, nigdy nie traci ducha, gdy puszczają jej szwy w najmniej odpowiednich momentach. Jest również bardzo naiwna, ze względu na jej bardzo młody wiek. Dziewczyna niewiele wie o życiu i typowych nastoletnich sprawach. Osobowość Frankie jest dla każdego miła i wyrozumiała. Dziewczyna bardzo łatwo się ekscytuje, a zwłaszcza gdy ma poznać rzecz, z którą jeszcze nie miała do czynienia. W książce dziewczyna jest zdeterminowana (chce walczyć o prawa RAD-owców) nie chce pozostawać w cieniu, lubi tańczyć (zwłaszcza do piosenek Lady Gagi) – czyli jest całkowitym przeciwieństwem normalski, którą zmuszona jest grać w Merston High. Wygląd Ponieważ w jej żyłach nie płynie krew, skóra Frankie ma kolor lodów miętowych. Jej głowa, ręce i nogi trzymają się korpusu dzięki szwom, którymi są przyszyte (niestety bardzo często jej odpadają). Na jej szyi znajdują się dwie śruby wielkości naparstków, służące jej do ładowania się. Frankie Stein jedno oko ma zielone, a drugie niebieskie. Jej włosy mają kolor czarny, z białymi pasemkami, opadają jej luźno prawie do pasa, tylko grzywkę ma podpiętą spinką i zaczesaną do tyłu. Klasyczny potwór 200px|left Frankenstein – (wg. książki Mary Shelley) monstrum stworzone przez naukowca Wiktora Frankensteina. Frankenstein miał być człowiekiem idealnym, jednak zamiast tego powstało monstrum. Choć był inteligentną i podobną do człowieka istotą, przez jego wygląd ludzie bali się i go atakowali. Frankenstein mścił się za to na jego rodzinie i zabił ich wszystkich oraz samego siebie. Relacje Rodzina W książce poznajemy jej rodziców – Viktora i Vivekę. Viktor był wysoki, miał w sobie coś z Arnolda Schwarzengera. Miał kanciastą głowę i wiecznie zachmurzone oblicze. Viveka miała fiołkowe oczy, połyskliwe czarne włosy i również była wysoka. Jej dziadkiem był Victor Frankenstein, a babcia nazywała się Frannie (Frankie poszła w jej sukni ślubnej na bal pod koniec I części). Z odcinków dowiadujemy się, że jej ojciec wskrzesił Justina Bitera. W filmie Upiorne połączenie jej dziadkiem jest Victor Frankenstein. Co ciekawe, Frankie teoretycznie jest również matką Stracha, ponieważ ta wykonała go, by zaimponować swoim koleżankom. Przyjaciele Najlepszymi przyjaciółkami Frankie są Clawdeen Wolf i Draculaura, a także reszta Straszyciółek - Cleo de Nile, Ghoulia Yelps, Lagoona Blue oraz Abbey Bominable. Dziewczyna ma również dobry kontakt ze Spectrą Vondergeist, Jacksonem Jekyllem oraz Robeccą Steam. W książkach przyjaźni się z Melody Carver, Clawdeen, Cleo, Lalą i Blue. Miłość Frankie podoba się w Jackson Jekyll/Holt Hyde. Przez to, że są tą samą osobą muszą walczyć o nią przez SMS-y, które podają do rąk Frankie. Dziewczyna ma się również ku Neightanowi Rot, co więcej - z wzajemnością. W książkach zaś, jej miłością jest Brett Redding. Podkochuje się w niej jednak Billy Phaidin i D.J. Hyde. left|120px|Watzit Zwierzak Domowym zwierzątkiem Frankie jest pies o imieniu Watzit. Nie wiadomo z czego się składa ale jego papiery mają dziesięć stron. W książce dziewczyna posiada również pięć błyszczurów. Są to szczury laboratoryjne, które Frankie posypała brokatem. Nazywają się Gaga, Gwen, Grlicious, Green Day i Ghostface Killah. Lalki Basic Frankie-Stein-Monster-High-Doll-dolls-23994194-500-500-1-.jpg|Lalka Frankie Stein2.jpg|Oficjalny art Frankiestein.png|W odcinkach 31.png|W 3D EP1-3 (anime).jpg|W anime * Linia: 'Basic' * Wydanie: lipiec 2010 * Numer asortymentu: N2851 * Numer modelu: N5948 Frankie ma czarno-białe włosy z grzywką spiętą do tyłu. Jej oczy są pomalowane fioletowym cieniem, a usta czerwoną szminką. Lalka posiada kolczyki na srebrnym łańcuszku w kształcie niebieskiej czaszki i białe śrubki przy szyi. Frankie nosi czarny krawat ze srebrnymi groszkami i srebrną klamerką w kształcie czaszki. Jej sukienka jest czarna w czerwoną, turkusową i białą kratkę. Góra ubrania jest biała. Rękawy są zrobione z czarnej siatki, podobnie jak dół sukienki. Lalka ma pasek z ćwiekami i błyskawicą, dwie srebrne bransoletki i jedną niebieską oraz czarną torebkę z czerwonymi i srebrnymi dodatkami. Frankie ma szpilki w czarno-białe paski na czarnej podeszwie. SDCCE Frankie_Stein_SDCCI.jpg Frankie_Stein_SDCCI2.jpg * Linia: 'San Diego Comic Con Exlusie' * Wydanie: 22 lipca 2010 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer Modelu: R0711 Frankie ma czarno-białe włosy z grzywką spiętą do tyłu. Jej oczy są pomalowane szarym cieniem, a usta na czarną szminką. Lalka posiada kolczyki na srebrnym łańcuszku w kształcie szarej czaszki i białe śrubki przy szyi. Frankie nosi czarny krawat ze srebrnymi groszkami i srebrną klamerką w kształcie czaszki. Jej sukienka jest czarna w szarą kratkę. Góra ubrania jest biała. Rękawy są zrobione z czarnej siatki, podobnie jak dół sukienki. Lalka posiada pasek z ćwiekami i błyskawicą, trzy srebrne bransoletki oraz czarną torebkę z szarymi i srebrnymi dodatkami. Frankie ma szpilki w czarno-białe paski na czarnej podeszwie. Dawn of the Dance 81+ek-pBMBL. AA1500 .jpg|Lalka 00001.jpg|Oficjalny art Frankie DOTD.jpg|W odcinkach * Linia: 'Dawn of the Dance' * Wydanie: sierpień 2010; lipiec 2011 * Numer asortymentu: T6067, - * Numer modelu: T6068, V7967 Lalka ma włosy spięte w kucyk. Jej cienie do oczu i kolczyki są niebieskie, a usta różowe. Ma czarny naszyjnik z perełką, zestaw bransoletek i kolorową kopertówkę. Frankie ubrana jest w różowe bolerko, sukienkę w czarno-białe błyskawice i niebieski pas z białymi wstążkami i czarnymi zapinkami. Lalka ma różowe kabaretki i biało-czarne koturny. Gloom Beach 71GLm+eNdEL. AA1500 .jpg|Lalka Frankie_GB_art.png|Oficjalny art Frankie_GB_web.jpg|W webisodzie * Linia: 'Gloom Beach' * Wydanie: listopad 2010, lipiec 2011 * Numer modelu: T7987, - * Numer asortymentu: T7988, W2823 Frankie ma włosy spięte niebieską spinką w kształcie błyskawicy. Makijaż i okulary również są niebieskie. W uszach lalki widnieją małe, srebrne kolczyki. Strój kąpielowy ma dwie części – jedna jest czarna z żółtą błyskawicą i różową oprawką, a druga – w żółto-błękitne paski. Pareo lalki jest niebieskie w żółto-czarną kratę. Niebieskie rzymianki Frankie mają czarną podeszwę i niebieskie klamerki. Torebka dziewczyny jest czarna z żółtym spodem oraz różowym i niebieskim uchwytem. Scream Uniform Frankie_SU_doll.jpg|Akcesoria Frankie.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Scream Uniform' * Wydanie: grudzień 2010 * Numer asortymentu: T7980 * Numer modelu: T7981 Frankie ma czarny strój potworniarki. Jest on wykończony różowo-białymi paskami w kształcie błyskawic na dole sukienki i różowymi paskami przy dekolcie. Sukienka przepasana jest paskiem podobnym do tego, który ją wykańcza. Na piersi Frankie widnieje logo Monster High, a poniżej – kilka niebieskich szwów. Buty dziewczyny to białe adidasy na obcasie z różowymi zdobieniami i czarnymi sznurówkami. Zestaw zawiera również, niebieską opaskę na rękę z żółtą błyskawicą, czarny megafon z różową i białą obwódką oraz niebieskie kolczyki w kształcie znaku Monster High. Killer Style I Frankie_KS_doll.jpg|Lalka Frankie_KS_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Killer Style I' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2011 * Numer asortymentu: W4138 * Numer modelu: W4139 Włosy Frankie uczesane są w koński ogon. Grzywka dziewczyny zaczesana jest na prawą stronę. Lalka ubrana jest w niebieską tunikę ozdobioną biało-czerwoną kratką. Na ubraniu widnieje srebrna kamizelka z czerwoną kokardką na piersiach. Spod tuniki wystają czarne leginsy sięgające łydek dziewczyny. Ozdobione są srebrną kratką ze szwami. Buty Frankie to czarne trampki na srebrnym obcasie. Ozdobione są one srebrnymi sznurówkami. Uszy lalki przekłute są czarnymi kolczykami w kształcie błyskawicy. Do pudełka dołączona jest niebieska szczotka i breloczek z podobizną Watzita. School's Out 91v9tWlN8PL. AA1500 .jpg|Lalka 000000000000000000000000000000000.jpg|Oficjalny art Frankie_SO_odcinek.jpg|W odcinku * Linia: 'School's Out' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2011 * Numer asortymentu: N2851 * Numer modelu: V7989 Frankie ma grzywkę spiętą na bok, klamerką w kształcie czaszki. Lalka ma pomalowane na kolor różowy i niebieski oczy, czerwone usta i kolczyki o kształcie czarnych kół ze srebrnymi błyskawicami. Potworka posiada biało-błękitną koszulę i czarny sweterek ze srebrnym paskiem z błyskawicą. Lalka ma jeszcze srebrno-błękitną bransoletkę, czarną torebkę ze srebrnym paskiem i srebrną błyskawicą w niebieskiej obwódce, czarno-białe legginsy, i czarne buty w niebiesko-białą kratkę na obcasie w kształcie śruby. Classroom 81omVNzJmqL. AA1500 .jpg|Lalka Frankie_C_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Classroom' * Wydanie: lipiec 2011, październik 2012 * Numer asortymentu: W2556, Y4684 * Numer modelu: W2558, Y4686 Frankie ma rozpuszczone włosy z grzywką. Oczy lalki pomalowane są na stalowo, a usta – czerwono. Uszy dziewczyny zdobią szkarłatne kolczyki w kształcie nożyczek. Frankie ubrana jest w T-shirt w biało-niebieskie pasy, z czarnymi i czerwonymi guzikami. Rękawy koszulki są niebiesko-białe oraz z czerwonym paseczkiem na zakończeniu. Kołnierzyk jest biały, również z czerwonym paseczkiem. Na jednej ręce dziewczyny widnieje zegarek w kształcie czaszki, a na drugiej niebieska bransoletka z czarnym szwem. Lalka ma fartuszek z czarnymi czaszkami na białym tle i białymi kropkami na czerwonym materiale z błękitną łatą. Pasek ma kolor czarny, a falbanka niebieski. Na nogach Frankie widnieją czarne rajstopy w białą kratę, połączone czerwoną nitką. Buty są białe, z czerwonymi paskami, klamerkami, srebrnymi czółenkami, czarnym obcasem i niebieską podeszwą. Do pudełka dołączona jest różowa szafka szkolna, zeszyt na prace domowe, zeszyt dla lalki, zestaw naklejek na szafkę oraz sukienka podzielona na dwie części. Obie dzieli niebieski pasek. Pierwsza część jest czarna i ozdobiona białym kołnierzem. Dolna część ubrania jest w czarno-białe paski. Frankie uczęszcza na zajęcia z prac ręcznych. Day at the Maul Frankie_i_Draculaura_Day_at_the_Maul_akc.jpg Frankie_i_Draculaura_DatM_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Day at the Maul' * Wydanie: lipiec 2011 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: V7969 W skład akcesorium dla lalki wchodzi niebieska tunika ozdobiona biało-czerwoną kratką, srebrna kamizelka z czerwoną kokardką na piersiach oraz czarne leginsy ozdobione czerwonymi i niebieskimi rombami oraz srebrną kratką. Buty Frankie to czarne trampki na srebrnym obcasie. Ozdobione są one srebrnymi sznurówkami. W pudełku znajdują się również czarne kolczyki w kształcie błyskawicy, czerwona bransoletka, wisiorek w kształcie niebieskiej śrubki na czarnym łańcuszku oraz czarna torba z niebieskim paskiem i białą błyskawicą. Fioletowa torebka w złote paski, złoty pas z fioletowymi zdobieniami i prostokątna torebka w kolorze fioletowym są przeznaczone dla Clawdeen. Dead Tired 811JNZQV1RL. AA1500 .jpg|Lalka FrankieDTart.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Dead Tired' * Wydanie: lipiec 2011 * Numer asortymentu: V7972 * Numer modelu: V7975 Frankie ma włosy spięte w kucyk z wolną grzywką. Powieki dziewczyny pomalowane są liliowym cieniem, a jej usta różową szminką. Głowę Frankie zdobi błękitna opaska na oczy z czarno-białymi paskami. Lalka ubrana jest w białą koszulkę z błękitnymi falbankami i błyskawicą, spodnie w czarno-białe paski z piorunami i niebieskie potworzaste kapcie. Maul Session Frankie_MS_akc.jpg Frankie_MS_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Maul Session' * Wydanie: styczeń 2012 * Numer asortymentu: W9122 * Numer modelu: W9123 W skład akcesoriów dla Frankie wchodzi niebieska koszulka ozdobiona czerwonymi rękawkami i dekoltem, a także spódnica z czarnym pasem ozdobiona niebieskimi, czerwonymi, białymi i czarnymi cekinami w kształcie śrub oraz białymi szelkami w niebieską kratkę Buty dla lalki są niebieskie. Mają one czerwone zapięcia z czarnymi klamerkami. W pudełku można również znaleźć srebrną torebkę z niebieskimi i czarnymi paskami, niebieski talerz z różowym ciastem z zieloną polewą, srebrny widelczyk z nadzianą na nim różową polewą oraz zielony napój w pomarańczowej szklance. Sweet 1600 Frankie_S1600_doll.jpg|Lalka Frankie_S1600_art2.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Sweet 1600' * Wydanie: listopad 2011 * Numer asortymentu: W9188 * Numer modelu: W9190 Włosy Frankie ozdobione są srebrnymi nićmi. Oprócz tego są spięte w kucyk z kokiem. Grzywka dziewczyny jest na prawej stronie. Uszy dziewczyny zdobią czarne kolczyki w kształcie prostokąta i ze srebrnymi szwami. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w niebieską sukienką "bombkę". Ma ona dużo fałdów i wzór w białą i czerwoną kratkę. Spod niej wystaje czarny gorset i siateczka. Na prawym nadgarstku Frankie widnieją trzy czarne bransoletki w kształcie koła, a na drugim cztery. Buty na obcasie lalki są niebiesko-czarne. Ozdobione są ona srebrnymi szwami. Do pudełka dołączona jest srebrna torebka w kształcie błyskawicy i z niebieską rączką, kartka z życzeniami, czarna szczotka, niebieski klucz oraz druga sukienka – czarna, na ramiączkach. Jest ona ozdobiona srebrną kratką. Oprócz tego, pod piersiami przepasana jest paskiem w różowo-czarną kratkę, na którym widnieje biała kokardka. Skull Shores 0074677510196 500X500.jpg|Lalka FrankieSSart.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Skull Shores' * Wydanie: marzec 2012 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: X0593 Cała lalka jest w odcieniach szarości. Włosy Frankie są ścięte na "boba". Dziewczyna ubrana jest w szare bikini. Połączone jest ono szarą siateczką na brzuchu. Talia lalki przepasana jest szarym pareo. Wszystkie części garderoby mają wzór "moro". Buty Frankie to szare sandałki na obcasie w kształcie śrubki. Na lewym nadgarstku dziewczyny widnieje szara bransoletka. Skultimate Roller Maze Frankie_SRM_doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Skultimate Roller Maze' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2012 * Numer asortymentu: X3671 * Numer modelu: X3673 W tej serii Frankie ma włosy sięgające łokci. Grzywka dziewczyny ułożona jest na lewą stronę czoła. Na głowie lalki widnieje błękitny kask z falistymi zakończeniami. Frankie ubrana jest w czarną sukienkę na jednym ramiączku. Ozdobiona jest ona różowymi, niebieskimi i zielonymi śrubkami. Spod ubranka wystaje ramiączko niebieskiej bluzki. Oprócz tego, wzdłuż sukienki, po jej bokach biegną dwa różowe paski. Ochraniacze znajdujące się na kolanach lalki są błękitne. Taki kolor posiadają również rolki dziewczyny. Znajdują się w nich zielone i czarne kółeczka. Ghouls Rule Frankie_GR_doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Ghouls Rule' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2012 * Numer asortymentu: X3712 * Numer modelu: X3718 W tej serii włosy Frankie są związane w kitkę na czubku głowy. Całość jest polokowana i tapirowana. Grzywka dziewczyny znajduje się na lewej stronie czoła. Jej uszy przepite są kolczykami w kształcie nakrętek. Lalka ubrana jest w dwuczęściową sukienkę. Pierwsza jest czarna, z błyszczącego materiału. Gdzieniegdzie widnieją na niej niebieskie nakrętki. Dolna część jest biała, ze srebrnymi paskami i rozcięta na przodzie. Oprócz tego, obszyta jest czarną tasiemką ze szwami. Na sukienkę założony jest srebrny bezrękawnik z kołnierzem. Buty Frankie to czarne kozaki z wyrzeźbionymi łańcuchami i nakrętkami. Na obu nadgarstkach lalki znajdują się srebrne bransolety. W pudełku znajduje się niebieska maska w kształcie błyskawicy, niebieski kociołek, srebrny kocioł z zieloną mazią w środku oraz niebieska szczotka. I Heart Fashion Frankie_IHF_doll.jpg|Lalka Frankie_IHF_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'I Heart Fashion' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2012 * Numer asortymentu: X4490 * Numer modelu: X4491 W tej serii Frankie ma taką fryzurę, jaką ma w linii "Basic". Jedynie cała grzywka i ich środek są czarne. Uszy dziewczyny przebite są białymi kolczykami. Mają one kształt sześcioboku i błyskawicę na środku. Lalka ubrana jest w żółtą koszulkę z kołnierzem. Spod niego wystaje niebieski krawat w czerwono-białą kratkę. Całość okrywa czerwona kamizelka. Spod niej natomiast, wystaje sukienka w granatowe, niebieskie i czarne romby. Buty Frankie są niebieskie i na obcasie w kształcie śrubki. Do pudełka dołączona jest srebrna koszulka utrzymująca się na lewym ramieniu, czerwone spodnie z czarnymi elementami w białą kratkę, białe trampki na obcasie oraz czarna koszulka w białą kratę z czerwonym prawym rękawkiem, niebieska sukienka mini w czarną kratkę i czerwonymi falbanami, srebrny pas z łańcuchem oraz błękitne buty na srebrnym obcasie w kształcie śrubki. Można również znaleźć wisiorek w kształcie nakrętki na czarnym łańcuszku oraz czarna torebka z czerwonymi elementami i rączką w kształcie błyskawicy. Skull Shores 5-pak_SS_doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Skull Shores' * Wydanie: lipiec 2012 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: X4489 Włosy Frankie są ścięte na "boba". Dziewczyna ubrana jest w niebieskie bikini. Połączone jest ono morską siateczką na brzuchu. Talia lalki przepasana jest niebieskim pareo. Wszystkie części garderoby mają wzór "moro". Buty Frankie to niebieskie sandałki na obcasie w kształcie śrubki. Na lewym nadgarstku dziewczyny widnieje turkusowa bransoletka. Lalka sprzedawana jest wyłącznie w 5-paku z Cleo, Clawdeen, Draculaurą i Ghoulią. Scarily Ever After Frankie_SEA_doll2.jpg|Lalka Frankie_SEA_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Scarily Ever After' * Wydanie: lipiec 2012 * Numer asortymentu: X4483 * Numer modelu: X4486 Frankie w tej serii gra Kopciuszka (Threaderella). Włosy dziewczyny zaczesane są do góry i uformowane w dużego, lokowanego koka. Na czubku głowy lalki widnieje srebrny diadem z czerwonymi i niebieskimi elementami. Frankie ubrana jest w niebieską suknie. Ozdobiona jest ona wieloma wzorami: czarną siateczką, srebrnym materiałem, czy niebieskim w czerwoną kratkę. Szyja dziewczyny przepasana jest srebrną obrożą. Buty lalki są błękitne. Mają one czerwone sznurówki i srebrny obcas w kształcie nożyczek. Do pudełka dołączona jest książeczka z historią Threaderelly, szczotka oraz czerwona torebka przypominająca włóczkę nici. Scaris: City of Frights Frankie_Treavel.jpg|Lalka FrankieSCOFart.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Scaris: City of Frights' * Wydanie: listopad 2012 * Numer asortymentu: Y0376 * Numer modelu: Y0380 Frankie ubrana jest w niebieską, azjatycką sukienkę, przepasaną czarnym paskiem. Ozdobiona jest ona wzorkiem z czarnych śrubek, różowymi obszyciami oraz drugą, białą warstwą sukienki. Buty dziewczyny są czarne i sięgają łydki. Widnieją na nich żółte błyskawice. Na czole, Frankie ma założone żółte okulary przeciwsłoneczne, zaś w jej uszach widnieją żółte i niebieskie kolczyki. Do lalki dołączona jest niebieska walizka z żółtymi i różowymi ozdobnikami oraz dziennik podróży. Ghoul's Alive! Frankie_GA!_doll2.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Ghoul's Alive!' * Wydanie: listopad 2012 * Numer asortymentu: Y0421 * Numer modelu: Y0424 Frankie ubrana jest w strój podobny do podstawowego. Lalka ma jednak założoną białą kamizelkę z czarnym kołnierzykiem. Na sukience dziewczyny nie ma już czerwonej kratki. Widnieje tam tylko niebieska, granatowa i biała. Sama sukienka wydaje się trochę szersza. Buty i pasek Frankie nie uległy zmianie. Dziewczyna ma na prawym nadgarstku dwie białe bransoletki. Jej grzywka zaczesana jest na prawe ucho. Frankie ma umiejętność elektryzowania się i pokazywania swoich kości klatki piersiowej, kości nosa i policzków. My Wardrobe and I Frankie_DFP_akc.jpg|Akcesoria FrankieFPart.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'My Wardrobe and I' * Wydanie: grudzień 2012 * Numer modelu: Y0402 * Numer asortymentu: Y0406 W skład akcesoriów dla Frankie wchodzą dwa zestawy strojów. Pierwszy składa się z czarno-srebrnej marynarki z błękitnym kołnierzem, a także z dwuczęściowej sukni. Jest ona przedzielona srebrną tasiemką w pasie. Podobna pełni funkcję ramiączek ubranka. Pierwsza część sukienki jest błękitna, a druga w czerwono-biało-czerwoną kratę. Drugi zestaw składa się z niebieskiej bluzki z czarnymi szwami, czerwonego krawatu na srebrnym łańcuchu oraz srebrnej sukienki w czarne śrubki. Do pudełka dołączone są biało-czarne buty na obcasie z szarą błyskawicą, błękitne kolczyki w kształcie serduszka ze szwami oraz srebrna torebka z rączką w kształcie nakrętki. Picture Day PictureDayFrankie.jpg|Lalka FrankiePDart.png|Oficjalny art Fpd.JPG|W webisodzie * Linia: 'Picture Day' * Wydanie: kwiecień 2013 * Numer asortymentu: N2851 * Numer modelu: Y7697 W tej serii włosy Frankie uczesane są w koński ogon, znajdujący się na czubku głowy dziewczyny. Lalka ma również grzywkę. Jej kolczyki to małe szare kuleczki. Frankie ubrana jest w bluzkę w ukośne czarno-białe paski, na której widnieje niebieska baseballówka z żółtymi kieszeniami i kołnierzem. Szyję dziewczyny zdobi różowy naszyjnik. Jej talia przepasana jest żółtym paskiem. Sukienka Frankie jest dwuwarstwowa. Pierwsza wykonana jest z niebieskich, szarych i czarnych rombów, druga – biało-niebieskich ukośnych pasków. Buty dziewczyny są niebiesko-białe. Mają one czarny obcas. To pudełka dołączona jest Niebiesko-czarno-żółta torebka, z szarym uchwytem w kształcie agrafki. 13 Wishes: Haunt the Casbah Frankie_HTC_doll.jpg|Lalka FrankieHTCart.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: '13 Wishes: Haunt the Casbah' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2013 * Numer asortymentu: Y7702 * Numer modelu: Y7704 W tej serii włosy Frankie są w szare i niebieskie pasemka oraz ozdobione złotymi nićmi. Grzywka dziewczyny jest prosta. Na głowie lalki znajduje się złota opaska, na której znajduje się kilka śrub tego samego koloru. Frankie ubrana jest w srebrno-czarno-niebieską sukienkę. Utrzymuje się ona na niebieskim i czarnym sznurku wiązanym na szyi. Ubranko ozdobione jest złotą, futurystyczną broszką pokaźnych rozmiarów. Przypomina ona pioruny. Z dołu ubranka wystaje czarna siateczka. Z tyłu zaś, wystaje druga część sukienki. Z wierzchu jest ona niebieska, ozdobiona czarną siateczką, a pod spodem – błękitna w złote szlaczki. Buty Frankie to czarne sandałki na koturnie ze złotą podeszwą i z niebieskimi, przeźroczystymi rzemykami. Na obu rękach dziewczyny znajdują się złote bransolety w kształcie śrubek. Do pudełka dołączona jest niebieska lampa dżina. Make a Splash Frankie_MaS_doll.jpg|Lalka Frankie_MaS_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Make a Splash' * Wydanie: lipiec 2013 * Numer asortymentu: BBR79 * Numer modelu: BBR80 W tej serii włosy Frankie związane są w koński ogon. Ponadto, ozdobione są one niebieskimi pasemkami. Grzywka dziewczyny znajduje się po prawej stronie jej głowy. Na głowie lalki widnieją żółte okulary, a ich oprawki przypominają błyskawice. Frankie ubrana jest w żółty, jednoczęściowy kostium kąpielowy, ozdobiony wzorkiem z czarnych kół zębatych. Dodatkowo, ubranko ozdobione jest granatowymi ramiączkami w kształcie błyskawic, które sięgają aż do końca nogawek stroju. Na nadgarstkach dziewczyny widnieją granatowe, poczwórne bransoletki. Buty Frankie są żółte oraz na wysokim obcasie. Do lalki dołączony jest ręcznik z takim samym wzorkiem jak na kostiumie Frankie oraz żółta torba z rączką w kształcie śrubki. Power Ghouls Frankie_PG_doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Power Ghouls' * Wydanie: sierpień 2013 * Numer asortymentu: Y7298 * Numer modelu: BBR88 W tej serii włosy Frankie zaczesane są do tyłu i utrzymywane przez niebieską opaskę, ozdobioną czterema piorunami po każdej stronie. Uszy dziewczyny są przebite również niebieskimi kolczykami, które mają kształt błyskawicy. Lalka ma na sobie żółty, plastikowy płaszcz, zbudowany z błyskawic. Oprócz tego, Frankie ma na sobie srebrną, połyskującą sukienkę z dekoltem i rękawkami. Są one czarne w niebieskie kropki. Taki sam wzór ma chustka, którą przepasana jest talia dziewczyny. Ma ona ponadto czarne i żółte błyskawice. Na piersiach lalki znajduje się niebieska, połyskująca podobizna czaszki – Frankensteina. Na obu nadgarstkach lalki widnieją srebrne bransolety. Kozaki Frankie są srebrne, z niebieskimi obcasami, podeszwą oraz postrzępionymi szczytami butów. Do lalki dołączony jest komiks z przygodami Frankie i szczotka. Sweet Screams Frankie_SS_doll.png|Lalka Frankie_SweetScreams_art.jpg * Linia: 'Sweet Screams' * Wydanie: grudzień 2013 * Numer asortymentu: BHN00 * Numer modelu: BHN02 W tej serii włosy Frankie ozdobione są grubymi czarnymi oraz czerwonymi pasemkami. Część z nich jest również związana w kok, do którego doczepiona jest spinka, przedstawiająca czarno-białe słodycze. Uszy lalki są przebite czarnymi kolczykami, które wyglądają tak, jakby spływała z nich czarna maź. Szyję dziewczyny zdobi czarno-czerwony krawat oraz czerwony naszyjnik z czarno-czerwonym wisiorkiem w kształcie cukierka. Frankie ubrana jest w sukienkę z przekątnymi biało-czerwonymi paskami, a ponad to, wykończona jest ona materiałem podobnym do łańcucha choinkowego. Na sukience widnieje czerwony żakiecik, którego końce "spływają" po sukience. Ma on również wysoki kołnierz, a końce jego rękawów są czarne. Całość przepasana jest czarnym, bogato rzeźbionym paskiem. Na prawym nadgarstku Frankie widnieje bransoletka z czerwonych koralików, a na jej obu dłoniach - czarne rękawiczki bez palców. Buty lalki są czerwone, na czarnym koturnie, a ich rzemienie sięgają łydek dziewczyny. Do lalki dołączona jest czerwona torba, któa przypomina głowę psa oraz cukierkowa podobizna Watzita. Ghoul Spirit Frankie_GS_doll.png|Lalka Frankie_GS_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Ghoul Spirit' * Wydanie: grudzień 2013 * Numer asortymentu: BDF07 * Numer modelu: BDF08 W tej serii włosy Frankie związane są w koński ogon. Grzywka lalki ułożona jest na lewej stronie czoła dziewczyny. Całość, ozdobiona jest niebieskimi pasemkami. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w błękitną tunikę z długimi rękawami. Jest ona w ukośne czarne i białe paski. Na ubranku znajduje się czarna kamizelka z logiem Monster High w białej obwódce. Oprócz tego, górna i dolna część ubrana obszyta jest żółtą tasiemką. Na prawej dłoni lalki znajduje się czarna piankowa ręka kibica. Ozdobiona jest ona różowymi elementami i logiem Monster High. Buty Frankie są na koturnie. Co ciekawe, lewy but jest niebieski z czarnym koturnem, a prawy - czarny z niebieskim koturnem. Coffin Bean Frankie_CB_doll.png|Lalka * Linia: 'Coffin Bean' * Wydanie: styczeń 2014 * Numer asortymentu: BHN03 * Numer modelu: BHN04 W tej we włosach Frankie przeważa kolor biały. Mimo tego, ozdobione są one czarnymi i żółtymi pasemkami. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w czarną sukienkę z niebieskim i czarnym kołnierzem. Ubranko ozdobione jest niebieskimi paskami, białymi wzorkami przypominającymi śrubki oraz żółtymi, czarnymi i niebieskimi ukośnymi paskami. Co więcej, sukienka ma bufiaste rękawki zakończone czarną tasiemką. Na prawym nadgarstku Frankie widnieje żółta, okrągła bransoletka. Buty dziewczyny są dwukolorowe - jeden jest czarny, a drugi - biały. Oba wiązane są wokół kostki oraz na wysokim obcasie. Do lalki dołączony jest biały kubek kawy ozdobiony niebieskimi, poziomymi paskami. Picnic Casket Frankie_PC_doll.png|Lalka Frankie&Jackson_PC_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Picnic Casket' * Wydanie: styczeń 2014 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: BHM97 W tej serii włosy Frankie ozdobione są żółtymi pasemkami. Grzywka dziewczyny jest pocieniowana oraz ułożona na prawej stronie czoła. Uszy lalki przebite są żółtymi kolczykami w kształcie błyskawicy. Frankie ubrana jest w białą bluzkę z żółto-biały kołnierzem, ozdobioną bardzo gęstymi kółkami. Na niej widnieje szara marynarka z różowymi wykończeniami. Dziewczyna ubrana jest również w niebieską sukienkę z ukośne czarne i błękitne paski. Ponadto, ozdobiona jest ona żółtą kokardką. Buty Frankie są czarne a ich obcas i podeszwa są różowe. Obcas jest w kształcie kości. Do lalki dołączona jest srebrna torebka w kształcie trumny z rączką tego samego koloru oraz dwa czarne talerzyki z zielonym ciastem oraz dwie butelki - jedna różowa, a druga niebieska. Lalka sprzedawana jest w dwupaku z Jacksonem Jeckyllem. Freaky-Inspired Ghouls Frankie_FIG_doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Freaky-Inspired Ghouls' * Wydanie: lipiec 2014 * Numer asortymentu: CBP34 * Numer modelu: CBP35 W tej serii Frankie przebrana jest za Clawdeen Wolf. Włosy dziewczyny ozdobione są żółtymi pasemkami oraz mocno pokręcone. Co więcej, na jej czubku głowy widnieje czarna opaska z miętowymi wilczymi uszami. Lalka ubrana jest w czarny kombinezon z długimi nogawkami oraz rękawami do łokci. Ma on dość duży dekolt, a ozdobiony jest żółtymi skrawkami materiału z kościami. Całość przepasana jest srebrnym paskiem z ćwiekami. Na lewym nadgarstku Frankie widnieje błękitna bransoletka, również z ćwiekami. Buty lalki do srebrne kozaki na żółtym obcasie w kształcie błyskawicy. Do lalki dołączona jest kanarkowa torebka w kształcie psiej łapy. Freaky Fusion Frankie_FF_doll.jpg|Lalka Frankie_FF_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Freaky Fusion' * Wydanie: wrzesień 2014 * Numer asortymentu: BJR46 * Numer modelu: BJR46 W tej serii włosy Frankie przefarbowane są na kolor niebieski. Gdzieniegdzie, widnieją w nich żółte refleksy, natomiast grzywka dziewczyny została ułożona po obu stronach głowy. Lalka ubrana jest w czarną sukienkę na ramiączkach, sięgającą do połowy uda. Ozdobiona jest ona żółtymi i niebieskimi wzorami przedstawiającymi błyskawice. Całość przepasana jest srebrnym paskiem z dziurkami, do którego doczepiono łańcuch tego samego koloru z niebieskimi i różowymi czaszkami. Buty Frankie to żółte szpilki na obcasie w kształcie błyskawicy. W linii tej, szwy na ciele dziewczyny mają kolor niebieski. Geek Shriek Frankie_GeekS_doll.png|Lalka * Linia: 'Geek Shriek' * Wydanie: 2015 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? W tej serii włosy Frankie sięgają do jej bioder. Jej grzywka natomiast jest prosta. Na nosie lalki znajdują się okulary w niebieskich oprawkach, które kształtem przypominają błyskawice. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w sukienkę sięgającą do połowy uda. Widnieje na niej wzór wykonany z czarno-niebieskiej szachownicy. Ponadto, ozdobiona jest ona czerwoną kokardą przy dekolcie, a jej rękawki, sięgające łokcia, są czarne. Buty Frankie są niebieskie, na obcasie w kształcie błyskawicy i wiązane na kostce. Meta Timeline * 23 października 2007: Mattel składa wnioski o zastrzeżenie znaków towarowych dla Stein Frankie. * 5 maja 2010: Profil Frankie zostaje opublikowany na nowo powstałej oficjalnej stronie Monster High. * 5 maja 2010: "Oficjalny art" Frankie zostaje ujawniony. * 5 maja 2010: Frankie pojawia się w pierwszej reklamie Monster High. * 5 maja 2010: Frankie debiutuje w kreskówce 2D w webisodzie Zjemwas Brothers. * początek lipca 2010: pierwsza pluszowa lalka Frankie zostaje wydana. * początek lipca 2010: pierwsza lalka Frankie zostaje wydana w ramach serii Basic. * początek lipca 2010: pierwszy pamiętnik Frankie zostaje ujawniony. * 1 września 2010: Frankie pojawia po raz pierwszy w serii książek Monster High w książce Upiorna Szkoła. * 12 lutego 2012: Frankie zalicza swój debiut filmowy 3D w filmie Upiorna siła miłości. * 5 września 2012: Frankie debiutuje w serii książek Przyjaciółki w książce Przyjaciółki na zabój. * 22 października 2014: Frankie debiutuje w anime Monster High w odcinku Najlepsze życie Monster High!. Ciekawostki * Frankie w odcinkach ubiera się ślicznie i uroczo, natomiast w książkach nosi grubą warstwę makijażu oraz nieatrakcyjne, workowate ubrania, aby ukryć szwy i zielony kolor skóry przed normalsami. * Ilekroć się ekscytuje, bądź wpada na pomysł, jej śruby skwierczą i iskrzą się, tak samo z jej palcami w książce – lecą z nich iskry, gdy jest zdenerwowana lub bardzo szczęśliwa. * Porażona prądem, czuje się "wspaniale i odświeżająco”. * Dostaje zwarcia, gdy ma kontakt z wodą. * Urodziny Frankie są 26 czerwca, zgodnie z jej pamiętnikiem. * Jej profil z lalki SDCCI Exlusive jest całkowicie inny od tego z serii Basic/ oficjalnej strony MH, ponieważ profil ten jest tak jakby napisany z historii w jej pamiętniku, który jest o pierwszych dniach życia Frankie. * Jej włosy w drugim sezonie są prostsze i mniej puszyste niż w pierwszym. * Swoją maszynę ładującą nazwała Carmen Electra. * Według książki "Po moim trupie" gra w tenisa. * Jej rodzice nazywają się Viktor i Viveka, a dziadkowie Frankenstein i Frannie. * Potrafi komunikować się z zombie. * Mieszka na Racliffe Way w Salem. * Według filmu Upiorne połączenie jej dziadkiem jest Victor Frankenstein. en: Frankie Stein Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Frankenstein Kategoria:Lalki Kategoria:Lalki 2010 Kategoria:Lalki 2011 Kategoria:Lalki 2012 Kategoria:Lalki 2013 Kategoria:Lalki 2014 Kategoria:Lalki 2015 Kategoria:Basic Kategoria:San Diego Comic-Con International merchandise Kategoria:Dawn of the Dance Kategoria:Gloom Beach Kategoria:Scream Uniform Kategoria:Killer Style Kategoria:School's Out Kategoria:Classroom Kategoria:Day at the Maul Kategoria:Dead Tired Kategoria:Maul Session Kategoria:Sweet 1600 Kategoria:Skull Shores Kategoria:Skultimate Roller Maze Kategoria:Ghouls Rule Kategoria:I Heart Fashion Kategoria:Scarily Ever After Kategoria:Scaris: City of Frights Kategoria:Ghoul's Alive! Kategoria:My Wardrobe and I Kategoria:Picture Day Kategoria:13 Wishes: Haunt the Casbah Kategoria:Power Ghouls Kategoria:Make a Splash Kategoria:Sweet Screams Kategoria:Ghoul Spirit Kategoria:Coffin Bean Kategoria:Picnic Casket Kategoria:Freaky-Inspired Ghouls Kategoria:Geek Shriek Kategoria:Freaky Fusion